It Has Always Been You
by foolishteenageheart
Summary: Captain Ronsenburg stood with his head held high. He knew this to be the right thing, and yet could not help but notice a strange pain gripping his heart. BaschAshe. Oneshot.


_**A/N:**__ It's been a while since I started writing again, so don't be too harsh on me now; this is a re-write of one of the first stories I've ever written: Unlove You. Read, enjoy, and pleeaaase, leave a review! :))_

A young seventeen year-old Ashe stood on the balcony, her gaze fixed over the city of Rabanastre. And although the kingdom of Dalmasca as well as its neighboring kingdom Nabradia was in the midst of great celebration, the Princess herself was filled with sorrow, and it was not long that tears of anguish had made their way through to the facade she had been forced to wear, even from childhood. "No," she whispered, hopelessness present in her voice. "No."

"Princess," his voice whispered softly in her ear. "Come now, and tell me what bothers you." Captain Basch of the Dalmascan Army wrapped his arms around the Princess Ashe's waist, rested his chin on her shoulder, and kissed her gently on the neck. Ashe glared at the Captain with a look that could have frozen water in the heat of the Giza during the Dry.

"You know fully well what bothers me, Basch." She said bitterly. "Tomorrow, I am to be wed to Rasler, Prince of the kingdom of Nabradia, in an effort to unite our kingdoms and stand before the might of the Empire." She broke free from Basch and looked him in the eye. "And it is my duty to do so, my happiness with you be my sacrifice."

Basch wiped the tears off Ashe's face with his gloved hand, hurt reflecting in his eyes. "Aye," he agreed as he pulled her closer to him again, her face buried in his chest. There, she continued to weep silently. "Duty comes first above all, m'lady."

"How can you just accept that?" Ashe inquired. "How can you just accept all this and.." Ashe paused for a moment, but she knew that her words needed to be said. Basch knew this, too. ".. let us go?" Basch was silent. He tucked a few stands of Ashelia's auburn hair behind her ear and kissed her cheek.

"It is the way things must be," he finally spoke. Truthfully, Basch had not accepted this. He had loved Ashe with all his heart and was expressing his desire to take her as his wife, when the threat of the Empire shook both Dalmasca and Nabradia; it was not long that King Raminas, Ashelia's father, arranged his daughter to be married with the Prince of Nabradia, Lord Rasler.

"Let us quit this place, Basch." Ashe says suddenly. She takes her lovers hands and urges him. "Let us leave, and start anew.. just us both."

"No, Lady Ashe." Basch was surprised that the Princess would even _think_ of doing such an act. "Duty comes first—"

"Duty comes first above all," Ashe interrupted him, the feeling of hopelessness once more made itself all the more familiar to the young Princess. "Yes, I know." There was a moment of awkward silence, in which even the Captain did not know what else to say. And before anything else, the Princess broke down, buried her face in her hands, and wept silently.

"You will be happier with him than with I, Ashelia." Basch reasoned out, if only to himself. Ashelia shook her head, stubborn as she was, refusing to accept what Basch had just said.

"I am happiest with you," she murmured through tears. "It has always been you." Basch kissed her forehead and held her tighter than he had ever held her before. This will be the final evening he will ever have to be with Ashe as her lover; tomorrow, when the sun holds its place high above the sky, she will belong to another, and he can do naught but accept that.

_Short Epilogue:_

Ashe had to keep herself together at the ceremony; she could barely make out the words of the Kilitias presiding over her wedding. Her eyes wandered, and she saw Captain Ronsenburg standing at attention with Captain Azelas. _Captain Ronsenburg_, this was how she will address him from then on. And although it hurt Ashelia, she knew that her duty to Dalmasca must come before her duties to her own heart.

"Faram," she heard the Kiltias speak.

Ashelia turned her face to the young Prince before her; he smiled warmly at her and she saw that reflected in his eyes was a promise. "I love you, Ashelia." He whispered before placing his lips upon her own.

Captain Ronsenburg stood among several other soldiers of Dalmasca, his head held high. He knew in his soul that _this_ was the right thing, but he could not help but notice a strange pain gripping his heart.


End file.
